Shiver: Kagome and Kikyou's Story
by Shinto Priestess
Summary: Kagome is hit by her own arrow. What does Kikyou have to do with it? Why is Kagome running from Inuyasha, despite their feelings? And what's with Naraku? R&R!


Shiver: Kagome and Kikyo's Story

A/n: I did not steal the idea for this story from anyone, I dreamt it. I know, your all probably thinking I did

but I didn't. So with that settled, I'll explain what's going on. Naraku has come up with a new way to kill Inuyasha, which uses Kagome. Obviously, that's going to piss Inuyasha off...

Read on to find out the rest of the story! It's pretty good! And through out the course of my dream, I separated it into 7 Chapters so far. Some of them are pretty funny - I typed out an outline for each, and so far I'm typing chapter one. So, read on!

-Akki

It was a typical day for the Inuyasha gang, as they wandered the Japanese country side in search of the precious Shikon Jewel Shards. The sun was shining and there was not a cloud in the sky.

So naturally, everyone was sprawled out on the grass. The past few days had been slow and uneventful. Kagome was laying on the grass, her arms and legs spread out, she was staring up at the sky. Shippo was asleep, his head was resting on Kagome's shoulder. The serene day was interrupted by a low rumbling noise that shook Kagome out of her day dream.

"What was that?" she asked no one in particular.

"Probably just the wind..." said a sleepy Shippo, sitting up too.

"Shippo? Is it just you and me? Where'd Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha go?" asked Kagome, rubbing her eyes lightly.

"I don't know..." he yawned and stood up.

Kagome got to her feet, brushing her ebony hair out of her eyes. She smoothed her skirt, and looked to the east, the direction that the noise was coming from.

"Shippo, go find Inuyasha and the others, I'm going to go check that out!" she called, as she was already half way there before Shippo even noticed she was gone.

"Kagome! Wait!" sighed Shippo, he decided it was useless to try and get her attention.

Kagome ran swiftly in the direction of the noise. She stopped in a clearing gripping her bow tightly in her hands.

She heard a faint rustling behind her, she turned around, but saw nothing but the leaves being blown about by a faint gust of wind.

_Kagome...._

She heard someone whispering her name.

"Huh? Inuyasha?" she murmured, hearing the familiarity in the to me....

She frowned for a moment, and asked again.

"Inuyasha? Is that you?" she asked, looking around, an apprehensive tone in her voice.

"Why of course, my dear Kagome. It is me." said a shadowy figure, jumping down from a limb in a nearby tree.

Kagome gasped. It was Inuyasha. At least, she thought it was. It didn't look like him. This 'Inuyasha' looked different. His eyes were pure slits of black, and his hair was black too.

Kagome bit her lip, and backed away from the figure, sensing something about him. She sensed an innumerable amount of Jewel Shards.

Her eyes narrowed, and her voice took on an icy tone.

"Naraku." she spat, and growled.

"What do you think you're doing?" she growled, and glared at him, as Naraku revealed his true form.

"Kagome!" she heard the familiar voices of Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku coming up from behind her. Inuyasha dashed to her side, when he noticed who she was staring at, his eyes narrowed.

"Damn it.." he growled.

"Naraku..." said Sango and Miroku together.

Kagome put on a brave disguise, and held her breath.

"What do you want, Naraku?" she asked in one breath.

"The Jewel, you incompetent wench." he said calmly, this statement caused Kagome to grab an arrow from her quiver and aim directly at Naraku.

"Like I would ever give you the jewel, dream on, Baboon-boy." she spat.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Let me deal with this scum." he said softly.

"Inuyasha...be careful!" she pleaded. He nodded.

"So, the miko needs her precious little hanyou to fight for her." he laughed.

"Shut up, you scum bag!" growled Kagome, and released her arrow, it looked as though it would hit Naraku, but he simply held up his hand, and it turned in the opposite direction. It shot back in Kagome's direction. Just as it was about to hit Sango, Kagome jumped in it's path.

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha, as he attempted to grab her before the arrow hit.

She cried out in pain, and fell to her knees.

"Kagome!" cried Shippo, and he ran to her side.

"Shippo..." she managed to cry weakly, before falling onto her back.

"BASTARD!" screeched Inuyasha, as he unsheathed the Tetsusaiga, and lunged at Naraku, shouting, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" the attack didn't connect.

"I'm afraid that's not going to work, Inuyasha." remarked Naraku, calmy.

"Shut it!" spat Inuyasha, and lunged at him again.

"Damn you, Die!" he growled, and brought the Tetsusaiga down in one fluid motion, which sliced right through Naraku's baboon armor.

(A/n...It seems to just regenerate itself...)

"I'm quite surprised you were able to cut through my armor, Inuyasha. A weak hanyou such as yourself." he laughed as the anger inside Inuyasha began to boil.

"I told you to shut up. Do you HAVE a death wish or something?" he growled, and lunged at Naraku again.

--

Kagome could hear the blood pumping through her veins. It was pulsing in her head. Her uniform was now drenched with blood. Shippo was looking at her, his eyes full of tears.

He sniffled and wiped his eyes, "Kagome...please...stay with us.." he began to cry.

"Lady Kagome...you will be alright..." she heard the voice of Miroku saying to her.

"Kagome-chan...Please...just hold on..." she heard the voice of her only other female companion, Sango.

"My friends..." her voice came weakly, from somewhere inside of her.

She looked up to see Inuyasha leaning above her, a worried look on his face.

He got on his knees, leaning over her.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" he asked, taking her hand in his. She was too weak to return the gesture.

"Inuyasha..." was all she managed to say, before she fell into unconsciousness.

--

"Damn it! Naraku! I swear! I'll kill him!" seethed Inuyasha, a few hours later. Kagome had been put under Kaede's care, until she was able to wake up again.

"Inuyasha, it's not your fault that Kagome was hurt..." said Miroku softly.

"Like hell it isn't! If I'd have been faster, she wouldn't have been hit!" he growled.

-

Kagome opened her eyes, not knowing where she was or what was going on.

The first person, or thing, rather, that she saw, was the eye patch of the old lady Kaede.

"Kaede-san?" she asked, opening her eyes all the way.

"Kagome-san...Ye are awake...stay down, it is not safe for ye to be up. Ye are still injured greatly.." she said, a soft and somewhat motherly tone in her voice.

Inuyasha perked up at the sound of Kagome's voice.

"Kaede-san...I want to go home..." was all she said, and she fell back into unconsciousness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: And that's where I'll end it! New Chapter will be up tomorrow! Or tonight, rather! Review, please! If you have any ideas to improve or whatever, then let me know! And please review! AGAIN! XD I love reviews! -

-Akki


End file.
